Mechanical Toothless Puppet
The Mechanical Toothless Puppet is a wearable puppet used for the Snoggletog Pageant. History ''How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming After working out some of the details of the Snoggletog Pageant, Hiccup builds the mechanical puppet in Gobber's forge on New Berk. It played a major role in the Snoggletog Pageant, until the stage caught on fire, and it crashed to the floor. In a daze, Hiccup, who was inside the puppet, stumbled off the edge of the stage and over the cliff. Toothless saw what was happening and rushed to save it. Without knowing Hiccup was the person inside, Toothless gently deposited it back on the stage as the fire was being put out. Still in a daze and now surrounded by smoke, Hiccup didn't realize who saved him. But Toothless suddenly recognizes his best friend's scent, and starts affectionately rubbing against the puppet, and licks it just as Hiccup passes out, and he and the puppet collapse onto the floor. Toothless then stands in for the puppet for the remainder of the pageant, while all the Vikings still think he's the puppet due to the smoke still lingering from the fire. Physical Appearance The puppet fashioned out of black steel, leather, and wood. It has large googly eyes, four barrel shaped legs, and retractable wings. It is is meant to be worn by Hiccup, with levers and strings inside to help it realistically move and even breathe fire. During the Snoggletog Pageant, it is strung from the rafters of the stage, giving the appearance of flying. Function '''Entertainment:' To play the part of Toothless in portraying what happened between him and Hiccup, and the unity between dragons and Vikings that their friendship resulted in. Gallery HC Clip 3 42.jpg HC Clip 3 43.jpg HC Clip 3 44.jpg HC Clip 3 47.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-I guess so.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 27.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 26.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 25.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 24.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 23.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 22.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 21.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 20.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 19.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 18.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 17.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 16.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 15.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 14.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 13.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 12.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 11.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 10.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 9.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 8.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 7.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 28.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 29.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 30.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 31.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 32.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 33.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 34.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 35.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 36.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 37.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 38.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 39.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 40.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 41.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 42.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 43.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 44.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 45.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 46.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 47.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 48.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 49.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 50.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 51.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 52.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 53.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 54.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 55.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 56.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 57.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 58.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 59.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 60.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 61.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 62.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 63.jpg Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Franchise Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear (Franchise)